Navigating and accessing metadata within content items may be difficult, especially in the case of metadata associated with certain timeframes in long form content, such as audiobooks. Typically, when consuming such media items, a user is unaware of whether any metadata is associated the content currently being consumed and may have to search manually determine if such metadata exists.
However, while manually searching for metadata related to a media item is possible, it may be difficult to determine what metadata is associated with the portion of the media item currently being consumed. Moreover, repeatedly performing such searches may be time-consuming and frustrating for the user. Worse, the distraction caused by such interruptions may prevent or otherwise impede the user from comprehending the content of the media item itself.